Ed, Edd, n Eddy:New Neighbors
by megamangafan
Summary: Ed, Edd, n Eddy become friends with a new girl Alex. When they start to have feelings for her will there friendship be over? Well you'll just have to read to find out won't you?
1. Ed, Edd, n Eddy:New Neighbors

Ed,Edd,n Eddy

New Neighbors

The Eds where working on their latest scam, snow cones! Well that's what they claimed they were at least.

They were really just cardboard cones and baseballs covered with blue juice.

They were just finishing up as Jonny, with Plank in his arm, walked up and ordered a snow cone.

"Do you have orange flavor?" asked Jonny. "No, either buy one or get lost" replied Eddy in an angry tone.

"Fine Plank says that you're just a big jerk" said Jonny as he walked away. "Who cares what the hunk of wood thinks anyway?" said Eddy.

Just as he said that Kevin walked up. "What are you dorks doing now?"He asked. "What's it to ya?" asked Eddy.

"You dorks need to get lost, I'm trying to do a trick and you're in my way." "Well we're not moving from—"Eddy paused.

For the first time he actually didn't continue arguing with Kevin. Something caught his eye.

He noticed a moving van and he wondered who was moving in next door to him. Eddy started walking away right as Kevin screamed "DORK".

Eddy filled with rage ran up to Kevin and almost punched him before Double D intervened.

"Stop you two we need to go over and welcome our new neighbors to our community instead of wasting our time with foolish squabbling".

"Whatever "Eddy said and walked over to Double D and Ed. "Bye Dork" Kevin said and sped away on his bike. "Kevin is such a jerk" said Eddy angrily.

"Let's not dwell on it and just head over to greet our new neighbors" said Double D."

I don't want to meet them they might try to suck out my brain with a straw, I like my brain" Ed said. "Shut up lumpy and just walk "said Eddy getting annoyed with Ed's stupidity.

"I like to walk Eddy" said Ed. As they got closer to the van they saw a girl. She had purple hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes, and big full lips.

She wore plain skinny jeans and a white shirt with green polka dots. She also had her nose pierced which was very unusual because she looked like she was their age.

At first the Ed's didn't know what to do. She was an attractive girl and they didn't know how to approach her.

They heard her scream at someone who appeared to be her brother. "Will you move you're in the way" she said as she kicked him in the butt to move him out of the way.

"Hurry up this stupid box is heavy". She said as she tried to maneuver around her brother. "Jeeze" she mumbled under her breath as she carried the box inside.

"She sounds mean Double D" said Ed. "She was just mad cause she needed to put the box down" Eddy said as he peeked around the corner at her.

Right as he said that she came out of the house towards the van. She soon spotted them and asked them why they were hiding by her moving van.

She looked exhausted. "We well ummmm—"Edd said. "It's fine I was just wondering". She said. "I'm Alex by the way".

"Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Edd with two D's but you can call me Double D". "Yeah whatever sockhead, I'm Eddy" he said with a sly grin. "And I'm Ed".

"How cute your all named Ed heheh". They all blushed like crazy but tried to hide it the best they could. "What's wrong with you, your all red."

"Nothing" they said in unison. "Well I should get going see ya later". "Bye" they said. For some reason Double D sensed a hidden sadness in her eyes.

"She is Hot" said Eddy. "She is prettier than my bellybutton" said Ed. " she sure is a ravishing creature" Edd said with heart filled eyes. He wanted to find out more about her.

He decided that he was going to come visit her tomorrow. They walked home in silence thinking about her. They all thought she was the one for them. As they went home and went to bed they thought about her until they drifted off to sleep.

Thank you for reading. Sorry this chapter is so short but I just wanted to get it out there. I'm almost done with the second chapter. Yay! I'm excited:)


	2. Ed, Edd, n Eddy:The Kankers

Ed, Edd, n Eddy

The Kankers

Edd woke up in the best mood. He got out of bed, went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. After he was done he walked over made his bed and got dressed.

He did his chores as fast as he could and met Ed at Ed's house. "Good morning" Edd said. "Hi Double D" Ed Replied. " "Where is Eddy?" Edd asked.

"He said that he had some business to do…. Ummmm I think" he replied dumbly. "Oh well I was going to go visit Alex, You can come with me if you would like" said Edd.

"I like gravy Double D" Ed said. "I know Ed" Said the smart ed. Meanwhile Alex was sitting in her room listening to Breaking Benjamin, her favorite band.

She wasn't feeling very well. She was looking at the scars on her arms and worrying if anyone noticed them. Edd arrived shortly and rung the doorbell.

A boy answered, "Yes?" he said. "We were wondering if we could please speak to Alex" Edd said. "And who are you?" said the boy. "I am Eddward and this is Ed".

"And who are you?" Edd asked getting quite irritated. "I'm Robby, who would want to talk to Alex?" Robby said. "Well I think she is quite charming" said Edd.

"Oooo someone likes Alex" Robby said teasing Edd. "No I-I….." Edd stuttered and blushed. He didn't know what to say.

"Whatever you're weird, anyway I'll get Alex" Robby said with a bored look on his face. "ALEXXX!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Some weirdo is here for you.

"Why I never" Said Edd beginning to get frustrated with Robby. "TELL THEM TO GO AWAY!" she screamed back.

"Just go up" Robby said not listening to a word his sister had screamed at him. "No Double D they'll eat our brains for lunch I can feel there pinchers probing us already" Ed said with a worried look on his face.

"I promise Ed everything will be alright" he said reassuringly "We are going to visit Alex". "Double D she makes me feel funny" he said, Double D could tell he liked her to.

As they reached her door Double D gently knocked. "Who the hell is it?" she said sounding very angry and upset. "It's uhh umm D-d-double D". "And Ed" Ed said.

"What do you want?" She said know calming down a bit. "We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and see how you were doing" he said nervously.

"Well I don't feel well so can you-"she didn't have time to finish before Ed busted through the door leaving a gaping hole in it's place.

Edd apoligized for Ed's behavior and then asked if she was alright. "Dude I'm fine". Just as she said that the most horrible sight in the world, the Kankers were heading towards Alex's house.

And with them they had Eddy chained up; they dragged him along and ran towards her house. "Oh no not them again" she said getting pissed of.

"You know them?" Edd asked. "There my cousins, I hate them so much" she said with disgust. Just as she said that they came barging into the room. "Did you miss us cuz?" Lee said.

"Yeah you're real funny" replied Alex. "Don't get smart with me", lee was getting more irritated by the moment. "Don't tell me what to do" Alex said standing her ground.

Marie started to intervene. "What are you doing with our boyfriends?" Marie said. "I have no idea what you're talking about and I really don't care" Alex was just about to listen to her iPod when Marie yanked her up by her hair and threw her against the wall.

"Take your damn boyfriends and leave" she screamed st them. "THAT'S IT YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!" Marie screamed.

Alex then grabbed Marie threw her in the closet, locked it and ran towards Lee. Lee grabbed her and smacked her in the face.

"YOU LITTLE-!" Alex screamed at lee so loud the house rattled. She drop kicked her and threw her down the stairs and she hit the wall. Alex then grabbed a chair and broke it over her head. Lee ran outside and Alex ran after her.

As she was running May stuck her foot out and tripped her. In a blind fury she grabbed both of them, punched them in the face kicked them, and threw them all the way back to the Park N' Flush. "I HATE THEM SO MUCH!" She screamed.

All of the kids in the cul-da-sac came outside to see what all the commotion was about. When they found out what had happened they were ecstatic.

They all congratulated her and screamed with excitement. "Yeah whatever their annoying, I beat them up, and that's it, just go home".

"Fine if you want to be that way", Nazz said. After that all the cul-da-sac kids went back to Nazz's house and threw a celebratory party. They were so happy with Alex.

"You know what dude I'm gonna go get her and bring her to the party she seemed sad and I want to cheer her up" Nazz said to Kevin.

"I'll come with you" he said, "she seems really cool, she just seems bummed out about something". "I think she just needs some friends" Nazz said with a smile.

They walked over to her house and yet again her brother answered the door. "Who are you and why are you here?" he asked annoyed. "Uhh…. We're here for your sister dude".

Nazz explained to him. "She's upstairs". "Oh well thanks I guess, come on Kev let's go get her". "Ok" Kevin Said. They were heading up the stairs when they heard music blaring from a room. "I think this one is her room" Nazz guessed.

"Probably, let's hurry and get her and get back to the party" Kevin said. "Ok chill" Nazz said and knocked loudly on the door.

Alex opened it a little to see who it was and then greeted them with a friendly "What do you want?". "Umm we're throwing a party and we want you to come" Nazz said.

"Oh well let me think about it" she said and closed the door. Nazz opened it back up and said "You're coming anyway".

"But—"Alex said. Nazz picked out her best outfit, some white skinny jeans, a green zoo york t-shirt, and her black converse with neon green shoe laces.

Nazz fixed her makeup and straitened her hair. When she looked in the mirror she actually felt good about herself a little. When she walked out Kevin was stunned she was hot! "What do you think Kev?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh she's…. wow I mean you're uhh-" the jock stuttered. "Uhhh is that a compliment?" "Yeah it is" Nazz said reassuringly. "Well let's get going before the parties over".

"I really don't want to go, I don't feel very well and-" tears started to well up in her eyes. "What's wrong?" They both said simultaneously. Nazz told Kevin to walk ahead so they could talk."So what's up?" Nazz said.

"I really don't want to talk about it" Alex said with a sorrowful look "I'm sorry". "Your fine Dude, I really like you, if you ever need anyone to talk to you can talk to me" Nazz said.

They walked the rest of the way to the party in silence. Alex didn't feel like talking and Nazz didn't want to bother her. When they got to the party everyone was playing spin the bottle.

"Let me introduce you to all of my friends" Nazz said pointing to the kids sitting on the floor. "Ok" Alex said. "This is Jonny".

She pointed to the guy with a huge head and a block of wood in his hand. "And this is plank" Jonny said. "Plank thinks you're pretty" Jonny said blushing.

"Oh uhhhh thanks umm plank". "And this is Rolf" Nazz said pointing to a kid with blue hair and a yellow shirt. "Hello new trendy girl, do you want one of Rolf's fish balls?" Rolf said holding out something that looked like a big glob of guts and smelled like dead fish.

"I really don't want fish balls" Alex whispered to Nazz. "Well you better take them because once Eddy threw one at a fence and Rolf like flipped out and he hit him with a fish" Nazz said sort of giggling.

"That's really gross" Alex said with a disgusted look. "Speaking of Eddy where are the Ed's?" Alex asked. "I don't know, and I don't care" Nazz said half kidding. "Well I think there really nice, especially Double D" Alex said. "I know he is, but he's a nerd" Nazz said. "Eddy seems like a jerk, but I don't know him so I can't really say that".

"Well don't worry about them let's just celebrate that you beat up the Kankers" Nazz said. "But what where they saying about the Ed's being there boyfriiends? Alex asked curiously.

"The Kankers are super obsessed with the Ed's and forced them to be there boyfriends" Nazz said nonchalantly.

"There really freaky, but enough about them let me introduce you to the rest of my friends" Nazz said. "Well ok" Alex said.

"Ok this is Jimmy and Sarah they are like best friends" Nazz said. "Hey guys I have a little brother, Robby who is about your age I can introduce you to him tomorrow if you want" Alex said.

"Sure" Sarah said with a smile "thank you". "No prob" Alex said. "Do you want to play spin the bottle?" Nazz said with a grin. "I don't think—". "Just come on" Nazz said and pulled her along. Nazz spun the bottle first and it landed on Jonny.

"Ha-ha go on Nazz, kiss him" Alex said with a smile. She was smiling on the outside but on the inside she was crying. She was trying her best to hold it in but it was very hard.

"That is so gross" Nazz said disgusted. "You have to kiss him" everyone said in unison. Nazz leaned in slowly and gave him a little peck. "Gross!" everyone shrieked.

"Wow plank that was amazing" Jonny whispered to his wooden pal. Alex wasn't paying attention, she was thinking about everything.

She thought for sure she would burst out in tears but then she heard a familiar voice calling her name. "Alex hey dude it's your turn" Nazz said.

"Oh yeah I guess it is, heh sorry" Alex said blushing. She spun the bottle and it landed on Kevin. Kevin blushed like crazy and Alex blushed a little.

"Umm well I don't think—"Alex stuttered. "If I had to kiss Jonny you definitely have to kiss Kevin" Nazz said matter-of-factly. "Ok" she said and leaned into kiss him.

Just as they were about to kiss they heard a knocking on the door. When Kevin answered it he saw the Ed's. "What do you want dorks?" Kevin said annoyed.

"Hey Kev we came to join the party" Eddy said. "You weren't invited" Kevin said and slammed the door. Just as he slammed it Ed came crashing through the door.

"Did anyone miss us?" Eddy said a little too sure of himself. "No" they all said at once. "Ed was that really necessary?" Double D asked.

"I want a chicken Double D" Ed said with a big dumb smile on his face. "GET OUT" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs. "Why do the Ed boys make Kevin scream?" Rolf asked.

"I think they should stay" Alex said quietly. Everyone looked at her in amazement. "I just think we should give them a chance" she said with a little more confidence.

"Well ok but as long as they stay away from me" Kevin said irritated. "Hey Alex you still have to kiss Kevin" Nazz said while laughing. The Ed's where flabbergasted.

They couldn't believe she had to kiss him. "Whh-yy does she have to kiss HIM?" Eddy asked. "Were playing spin the bottle, you wanna play?" Nazz said.

"Sure who wants to kiss me?" Eddy said. "But Eddy I don't think we should—"Edd said before being dragged to the floor by Ed. "Sit Double D" Ed said. "Well" Nazz said "Kiss him".

They both blushed and pecked each other on the lips. The Ed's were shocked and saddened by this because they all wanted to kiss her.

They were also angry at Kevin because he was a jerk and didn't deserve to kiss her. Everyone gasped and hooted. "Ok everyone let's get back to the game" Edd said.

"Ok Double D you go next" Nazz said. "Uh I don't think I—". "Aww come on Double D" Nazz said in a sweet voice. "Oh o-o-k" he said shaking. He spun the bottle and it landed on Alex.

"Wow Alex you get all the luck" Nazz said smiling from ear to ear. "I guess I do heheh" Alex said blushing. Double D was shaking and then fainted. "Double D are you ok?" Alex said concerned.

She helped him sit up and then kissed him. That resulted in more fainting and when he finally woke up he blushed and shook like crazy.

It wasn't like the hundreds of kisses he got from the Kankers it was a real kiss that he enjoyed. As they said their goodbyes all he could think about was that kiss from Alex.

This was the best day of his life. "Bye Double D" Alex said with a slight smile. "By-ye um Al-e-e-x-x" he stuttered. "Bye Ed, Eddy". "Bye Alex they both said blushing.

"Wow Double D you are so lucky" Ed said. "Don't ever talk to me again" Eddy said furiously. "But Eddy I –"Edd said. "I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!" he said and stormed off.

"But I didn't mean to make you mad" Edd said to himself. "It's ok Double D Evil Tim will make it all better" he said with a dopey grin.

"Thank you Ed" Edd said and they went home. When Alex got home she ran up to her room, turned on her IPod and screamed into her pillow so loud that her throat hurt.

She got two kisses from two cute guys and she was so happy. She blushed and screamed until she fell asleep. She dreamt about Kevin and Edd. Maybe she would do something about her liking for Edd. Maybe.

Well that was my second chapter I worked really hard and I think I did a good job.

I hope you all enjoyed it:) I'll get the other chapter out soon.


	3. Ed, Edd, n Eddy:Forgiveness

Ed, Edd, n Eddy

Forgiveness

Alex woke up early the next morning and hopped in the shower.

She picked out her favorite outfit black skinny jeans, a monster T-shirt, Invader Zim flats and her favorite cat hoodie with the ears.

She sprayed on some body mist and went downstairs. She saw Robby eating breakfast in front of the TV. as usual. "Hey squirt I'm going to steal a piece of toast k?" she said as she took it off of his plate.

"Hey don't touch my food" he said angrily guarding his food. "Ok mom" she said mockingly and slammed the door.

She chuckled a little bit to herself as she walked to Nazz's house. She was still thinking about the night before. She couldn't help but smile.

She finished up her toast and knocked on her friend's door. When she walked in she saw Nazz painting her nails on the floor. "Hey chick what's up?" Nazz asked smiling.

"Nothing much" Alex replied monotone. "Can you believe school is starting next week?" Nazz asked. "Wow I totally forgot, crap I won't be looking forward to that".

"Oh yeah Alex I forgot to tell you something". Nazz said suddenly excited. "What?" Alex said getting a bit curious. "I know someone who likes you" Nazz said excidedly.

"Who?" she said sounding more inquisitive. "ok, Kevin and Edd!"Nazz said smiling at Alex. "E-edd likes me?" Alex said shocked. "You are blushing so much" Nazz teased.

"I-I-I just-"Alex stuttered. "I know right Nazz said knowing what she was going to say. "Why are you so surprised?"Nazz said wondering.

"Well it's just" Alex began "I can't believe Double D likes me" she said while trying to hide her smile. Nazz's jaw dropped she couldn't believe that Alex would ever like Edd more than Kevin.

"What?" Alex wondered. " It's just how could you like Edd more than Kevin?" "I don't know he is just more sweet and gentle and caring" she said defending him.

"Ok chill dude" Nazz said "let's go outside and hang". "Okey dokey" the purple haired girl said. "I think maybe you should ask him out" Nazz said.

"I couldn't I mean I would be too scared" she said as she got chills. "Just sayin because I know he would go out with you" Nazz said reassuringly.

"I don't know though I'm really not very good at that kind of thing" she said. "Well you should try" Nazz said as she gestured towards the door.

"Maybe I will" she said to herself. When they got outside Nazz laid a blanket on the ground and they both sat down on it and started talking.

Just then the Edd and Ed both went outside and sat down in the grass. Ed started reading his Evil Tim comic book and Edd played with the grass.

This was the first time he didn't think about his hygene. He was thinking about how mad he had made Eddy the previous night and wondered how he could fix it just as Ed got up and starting walking across the street.

"Ed where are you going" Edd asked. "I'm going to talk to Alex and Nazz" he said and walked across the street. Edd saw him and wondered what he was talking about but was too afraid to walk over to Nazz's house. Back across the street Nazz was whispering something into Ed's ear.

"What did you just say to him?" Alex asked as Ed walked back over to his friend. "Oh nothing" she said with a sly grin. When Ed got back across the street he plopped right back in the grass and started reading his comic book. "Uhhmmmm Ed?" "Huh? oh yeah Alex likes you and Nazz said that you should ask her out or something".

Ed said then went back to reading his comic. "What how could she like me I mean i'm nothing special and besides Kevin is more athletic and better with females then I am" Edd thought to himself.

Nazz walked over and grabbed Edd by the arm and dragged him across the street to Alex who was focusing on a magazine and not on the approuching boy. "Nazz could you be so kind as to let go of my arm you see we are-"

"Everything will be fine Double D you just need to talk to Alex" Nazz said.

"That"s what I am afraid of" Edd said shaking. "No Nazz wait, please" Edd struggled to get away but he couldn't get out of her strong grip.

"Hey Alex someone is here to see you" Nazz said getting her attention. "H-h-hi Alex" Edd said looking at the ground nervously. "Oh hey Edd" she said blushing.

"Well i'll leave you two alone" Nazz said as she walked away. "So what's -?" "Alex listen, I know you like me" Edd said dauntless "But we can't, I mean, we could never be together, so i think it would be best if you just forgot about me" Edd said feeling like the worst person in the world.

"W-w-what I mean who said I liked you?" Alex said ready to cry. "I'm sorry Alex, I don't want to hurt you but it's for the best" Edd said feeling like he was going to cry too.

"Whatever I don't even care, I never liked you anyway" Alex said begining to cry. Alex I am so very sorry."

"Oh save it I don't want to hear that crap" Alex said bursting into tears. She ran home as fast as she could and ran up to her room.

She locked the door and started throwing and breaking everything. She turned on Miss May I and jumped onto her bed. She started balling her eyes out and screaming into her pillow,

this was one of the worst days of her life. Meanwhile Edd was in the worst mood ever. Edd walked to Eddy's house after Ed went home and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Eddy said rudely. "I just broke Alex's heart" He said sadly. "So why are you telling me?" Eddy said nonchalantly.

"Because Eddy I just broke her heart for you because I don't wan't our friendship to end, but now I can see that I wouldn't want to be friends with such a crude person" Edd said getting frustrated "If you don't eve care then I guess we aren't friends anymore, goodbye Eddy" Edd said as he started to walk away.

"Wait Double D I'm sorry" Eddy said. Edd stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" Edd said not being able to believe what his ex-friend had just said to him.

"I'm sorry" Eddy said in a sad sort of way. Edd was very shocked and didn't know what to say or do. "Why Eddy I didn't ever think you would acually say that.

I am very happy to here you say that" Edd said in a very happy tone. He ran over to Eddy and gave him a huge hug. Now all I have to do is explain the whole thing to Alex he thought to himself.

Thanks for reading the Third chapter.

Sorry it took so long but It was hard to make everything perfect, but this was a very fun chapter(:  
Thanks for reading!  
Love you(:


	4. Ed, Edd, n Eddy:Her Past

Ed, Edd, n Eddy

Her Past

Alex ran up to her room feeling stupid.

"Why would I ever think that he liked me " she asked herself.

"And why did I get all upset about it"?

She just sat there silently crying to herself because she had no idea what else do.

I hope that he doesn't get weirded out by me or something.

I like him alot but I don't think that it would be good for us to date anyway.

I mean I wanna be friends and I don't want to ruin it so that is that.

She thought about it for a little while longer and then decided that was what was going to happen.

She started to cry again but stopped herself before she started to ball.

She looked at her clock it said 8:00.

"Well might as well go to bed, I am really tired from all this dumb crying".

She got undressed and put on her cute kawaii pj's that she got when her dad was stationed in Japan.

She missed him so badly.

It had only been a couple of months since he had been killed in the war and she still missed him.

She remembered the last thing she said to him, and she thought about it all the time.

It all started because she was mad at him for never being able to come home.

She new he really couldn't help it but she didn't understand why he wanted to go to that dumb war anyway.

She called him and started begging him to come home.

When he told her that he couldn't she started to scream at him.

"Why can't you just come home? We need you more and you are risking your life for something stupid. I can't beleive you would rather be there then with your own family" she screamed at him

"Honey, I have a duty to protect my country I can't just abandon them. Besides I will be home in a few months and then we can spend all the time we want together" he said reassuringly.

"No I want you to come home NOW" she started to sob.

"I am really sorry honey but-"

" I don't want to here it, that is all you do is say sorry"  
Just then she heard a loud noise like a train or a tornado or something.

Then the phone line went dead.

"Dad" she said quietly.

"Dad" she screamed.

Her brother ran into the room.

"What happened" he sounded very worried and confused.

She started to break down and cry.

"Dad-dad" she said and held him close.

They both just stood there balled there eyes out until they collapsed out from exhaustion.

When Alex awoke she couldn't believe what just happened.

She thought it had all been just a bad dream. She thought she would wake up any second.

When she finally came back to reality she ran upstairs to her bathroom and took the razor from the cabinet.

All that happened after that was just a big blur. It was like she was blind and had no comprehesion of the world around her.

When she finally came out of her daze she saw the blood running down her arms.

"What have I done" she whispered.

She took a warm washcloth and wiped her arms. She took some gauze and wrapped them up.

When her brother asked what happened she just said that she sprained her wrists.

After that she was never the same.

Her mom wanted her to go to counseling but Alex refused saying that she wasn't crazy and didn't need to go.

After may failed attempts she just gave up.

Alex just layed in her bed. She had never cut before or after that time and she promised herself she would never do it again.

She finally fell asleep thinking about everything.

The next morning she woke up with a jolt. Her cat Mercedes had jumped on her.

"What are you doing you idiot" she said half asleep.

Well might as well get up, she thought to herself.

She hopped up and got into the shower. When she got out she got dressed and started to curl her hair when her little brother came into the room.

"Sis please take me to meet those two kids Sarah and Jimmy, please please please. You said you would!" He pleaded

"Alright alright" she said laughingly. She really cared about her brother. He might annoy her sometimes, but they where really close.

"Let me finish with my hair and then we will go, okay"? she said happily.

When she got done they set off. She took him to Ed's house and introduced him to Sarah.

"Hi" he said a little embaressed. "Hi" she said blushing.

They both took off to meet Jimmy at the park. "Be back around 6 for dinner okay"? Alex yelled.

"Alright" he said smiling. They look like they like eachother" she said to Ed. "I don't know, but I wanna play with the chicken" he yelled.

He ran away. Even though he was dumb he knew that he liked her.

She went to Eddy's instead to see if he wanted to hangout.  
Nazz was at her grandparents for a few days so she had to find ways to entertain herself.

Eddy was the most annoying of the Ed's but she had no other choice.

She would hang out with Kevin but she didn't want Nazz to get jelous or anything.

When she arrived at Eddy's she knocked on the door.

"Hello" someone shouted throught the door. It was Eddy's voice.

"Hey it's Alex, come out here" she yelled.

She heard him run to the door and unlock it very quick.

"Hey Alex" he said trying to sound smooth.

"Hey Eddy" she said pleasently.

"Are you wanting to hang out with me?" he said with an eager look.

"Yup" she said and off they went.

Eddy nearly blushed the whole time and didn't say much.

He mostly just agreed and nodded his head.

"Eddy I realize your nervous around me but could you atleast look at my face?" she said as she pointed to her face.

"Sorry" He said and with his face beet red he looked up at her.

"Ahahahaahah haha your face is so red. What's the matter with you?" she said between laughs.

"Quit laughing it's not that funny." he said.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I haven't laughed like that in a long time though. I forgot how good that felt" she said with a huge grin.

Just then he started to feel all warm inside. He was feeling glad he could make her laugh.

He hoped to see many more smiles on her face. He would try his hardest to make her happy.

As they where walking through the cul-da-sac Double D just happened to be looking through his window and he saw them walking together.

"I'm so sorry Alex" he said to himself feeling more sad then ever.

"No I have to snap out of this. I can't walk around feeling sorry for myself. I'll tell her how I feel, then maybe I'll get out of this rut".

Double D decided then and there that he would try everything he could to win her over.

Hope you liked this short chapter...I mean it's not a lot but it kind of gives you some background on Alex.

Well hope you enjoyed.

What should happen in my next chapter?

1)Double D and Alex fall in love

2)Eddy and Alex fall in love

3)Everyone starts to hate Alex

4)Someone kills Eddy and Sarah

5)Alex meets OfficialBAMF (Jerry) from youtube

Leave a comment telling me what you think should happen(:


	5. Ed, Edd, n Eddy:School Days

Ed, Edd, n Eddy

School

School was starting this week and everyone was freaking out.

They had completely forgotten until a couple of days before and where all rushing around to get supplies.

Eddy had tried to convince them it was still summer but they soon found out the truth.

"I really hate school" said Alex angrily as she walked to the store with her brother.

they where on there way to get school supplies.

"Me too, but at least I getto see Sarah there. Oh... and Jimmy too" Robby said a little embarressed.

"Awwww, do you have a little crush on Sarah?" Alex said tauntingly.

"No!' Robby screamed. He was blushing and getting very embarressed.

"Well then you won't mind if I invite her to walk with us right now?" Alex asked him beckoning Sarah to join them.

"Wait no-" he tried to say before Sarah came over.

"Hi Alex, Robby" she said smiling. "Well hello Sarah" Alex said.

"Say hi to Sarah, Robby".

"Hi Sarah" he said quietly. "You two walk ahead okay, I have to get something from uhh- over here" she said, and ran the other direction.

"Alex wait" Robby yelled.

"Well I guess we can walk together then" Sarah said happily.

"I guess we will" Robby said in return, slightly smiling.

As they where walking Jimmy was coming down the alley.

They didn't see him, they just kept walking and laughing.

Jimmy was fuming. He was pretty much in love with Sarah and to see her hanging out with another boy made him want to hurt Robby!

Obviously Robby was a lot stronger then Jimmy so he couldn't do much to him.

"Urrr... One day I will when the heart of my Sarah!" Jimmy said to himself and then scampered off with Mr. Yum Yum.

Meanwhile Alex was walking to the store when Ed came up behind her.

"Uhh hello Alex" he said.

"Oh hey Ed" she said smiling. "Are you on your way to buy school supplies too?"

"No i'm looking for Double D" Ed said. "Where is he?" Alex said starting to panic.

"He said he was going shopping or something. I will walk with you to find him ok?" he said looking dopey.

"Alright" she smiled. "So Ed, does Double D uhm, you know..."? she paused.

Ed looked at her dumbly. "What about Double D?".  
"Oh nothing" she said and looked at her feet.

"Okey dokey".

They finally arrived at the store when she spotted Double D.

"Oh my god! I have to go!" she wasn't ready to face him. Not yet anyway.

"Come on Alex! I found Double D." Edd looked up hearing his name and looked straight at Alex.

He started to smile and then looked down. Ed walked over to him and they started talking.

She couldn't understand what they where saying but Alex wasn't to nervous.

She new Ed couldn't carry on a conversation to save his life.

Just then they both started walking towards her.

When they got close to her Double D opened his mouth like he was about to say something to her.

Before he could say a word she said "I have to go" and took off in the direction of her house.

"Uuhhh why did I do that? He was going to talk to me. I need to grow a pair and just talk it over with him. Then everything can go back to normal and maybe we can finally be friend's again" she thought to herself.

"But i'm not ready yet".

She was dissapointed in herself. She wanted so badly to talk to him but she needed to find her courage.

Her stomach started to growl so she went into the kitchen, opened the fridge, saw nothing, and went into the living room to watch Bad Girls Club.

A few minutes later she got up and went to the fridge, again saw nothing and went and sat back on the coach.

It went on like this for a good hour until she realized what she was doing.

"Gahh...I need to hang out with someone soon or I am going to explode!" she said to herself.

"Great i'm talking to myself, what's-"

Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh my gosh, what if it's Double D! I don't want to talk to him! Oh no what do I do?" The doorbell rang again as she finally worked up the courage to answer it.

"Just play it cool" she told herself.

She opened the door slowly and peeked around it. It was just Eddy.

"H-Hello Alex" he said with a big stupid grin. "Oh hi Eddy" Alex said smiling.

So uhm, I was wondering, if you aren't busy, if you might want to come to my house and hang?" Eddy said.

"Sure just let me grab my bag".

"Alright" Eddy said. "I can't believe she is actually coming to my house!" Eddy whispered.

"Did you say something?" Alex asked walking out of the door.

"Uhh n-no I was just... nevermind!"

"Alright Eddy. So what made you come over to my house? Don't you usually hang out with Ed and... Double D ?"

"Oh, yeah about that... I guess they where busy or somethin'" he said getting red faced.

"Lame excuse" she thought. "Oh well I just saw them at the store actually buying school supplies. I thought you'd be doing the same"

she said getting sort of annoyed at the fact that he had tricked everyone into believing it was still summer.

"Nope. I'd much rather hang out with you" he looked at her and smiled.

She looked at him as well and smiled back. Just then he leaned into her and started to kiss her.

"W-Woah, what are you doing?" she said shoving him off.

"I was.. I mean, I just thought, we..." Eddy stood there stuttering and looking embarressed.

"Eddy I don't like you that way! I'm sorry" she looked at him sadly. "Ha.. like I care. I was just doing that out of pity. I knew you where having a hard time with Double D and I just wanted to comfort you. Jeeze, lighten up!" Eddy looked at his hands sadly and felt terrible.

He had just been rejected by someone he really cared about and it hurt!

He didn't want to show his pain though. Especially not in front of Alex.

"Alright then. T-thank you for trying to comfort me? But I am quite alright. So let's just forget about this and go to your house okay?"  
"Yeah okay" Eddy seemed annoyed.

They got to his house where he got them some snacks and then they headed into the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Eddy said holding the remote.

"Something funny. Anything to take my mind off of this stupid day!"

Just then Alex's phone lit up. It was a text from Double D.

To be continued...

I have another part to this that I am not finished with yet so I thought i'd make this a 2 parter. I'll probably have the other one out withen the next few days. :)


	6. Ed, Edd, n Eddy:School Days ll

Ed Edd n Eddy

School Part ll

She opened the text and read "_Alex, please meet me in the park. I would really like to talk to you and settle everything. Please text me back. :)" _

She felt herself blush. She looked at Eddy and said "I have to go". Before he could say a word she was up and out of the door.

She was kind of nervous as is anyone put into that sort of situation. Alex tried to be calm but all the while she was blushing of excitement.

"Ok ok calm down." She told herself. "All he wants to do is talk. Just calm your nerves".

She arrived at the park to find Double D sitting there on a swing.

"Hi" she said raising her hand in a slight wave. "Hello Alex" he said quitely.

"So where do we begin?" Alex asked nerviously. "Well I guess to break this awkaward tension, i'll go first" Edd said.

"Well first off, let me start by saying I really do like you. It just seems everytime I try to get close to you something gets in the way. The only reason I said that I didn't like you is because I couldn't stand to lose my friendship with Eddy. He likes you a lot too, you see so when I said I liked you...he just went into a furious rampage. We've talked it over now though. I really do like you Alex. Please forgive me." Double D looked at her lovingly.

Alex looked at him then jumped up and hugged him.

"Of course i'll forgive you. Your the sweetest, good hearted, most genorous, sensitive guy I know. And I couldn't ask for anyone better." Edd hugged her back.

"Double D, I've been thinking...I have been such a negetive person. I can't stand it! I need to be positive. I can't spend life dwelling in the miserable things. I need to be happy. I deserve to be happy".

"Your very right Alex. You have every right to be happy. It's so wonderful that you see that." Edd told her.

"I also think that I need to dye my hair a more...a more natural color. Uhm, and maybe dress more conservitively. I just feel like I need to change myself you know? It would probably make me feel a lot better"

"Whatever makes you happy. Just be yourself. Be who you are." Double D said hugging her again.

They got up and started to walk away. Double D grabbed her hand. Alex looked down startled, then smiled. Thing's were getting better already.

When she got home the first thing she did was ask her mom for money to buy brown hair dye.

Her mom drove her to the store and she grabbed 1 boxes of the lightest brown she could find.

When she got home she took the dye out of the package and applied it to her hair.  
After she rinsed it out she blow dried and straightened it.

She looked in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. It didn't look like her.

She looked like someone else. She liked it. She had never felt better about herself.

The next day her mom took her to the mall and she got a lot of new clothes. 

She thought to herself "I'm changing. I'm finally doing it. And I think this will be a change for the better. I'm going to stop letting my past rule my life and just live for the moment."

When arriving home she ran upstairs to her room and put on one of her new outfits. It was a floral print romper, a necklace with a gold leaf on it, and some moccasins.

She returned to look in the mirror. She loved the new look. Not dark and depressing but pretty, and simple. Alex was changing into someone she should have been all along.

Unlocking her phone she went to messages "Can you meet me outside?" she sent to Double D. She wanted him to see the new her.

It would take a lot of getting used to but she felt confident.

*Beep Beep* She looked at the message. "Sure. I'll be waiting." he replied.

She quickly looked herself over once more then headed out of her room. Walking down the stairs slowly, hand in her pocket she called out to Robby.

"I'm going outside for a while. Will you be okay?" she asked. "Yeah" he replied. "I'm going to hang out with Sarah and Jimmy anyway" he explained.

Opening the door and heading outside she saw Double D. He looked adorable.

She came up behind him. "Hi" she said meekly, not knowing what his reaction would be to the new her.

Turning around, his eyes got wide.

"Y-you look..." he trailed off at a loss for words. "What?" she asked worriedly.

"You look beautiful". She blushed a crimson red as he spoke. "T-thank you" she said with a smile.

"There's a smile too. It must be a new you" he joked. He was actually rather suprised though how much she had changed in a few days. "Double D...Do you want to come back to my house and we can just chill" she asked him.

"Sure. That sounds devine".

They arrived in her room and she ran over and turned on her iPod. She turned on "Hold Ya Head" by "Bob Marley". "I love this song" she said.

Alex flopped down on her bed and patted the side next to her for Double to lay down with her. He slowly moved next to her and layed down.

He had never been in a girls room other then the Kankers and had especially never layed down in there bed. It was unlike him. Maybe he was changing too. Loosening up a bit.

Double D reached down and clutcher her hand tightly. "...Double D..." Alex said after a short time.

"Yes?" he replied to the girl.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" she asked, nerviousness in her voice.

"I kinda thought I already was" he replied. And with that he kissed her on the cheek. She turned over to him and placed her hand behind his head.

She kissed his lips softly at first then passionately. Tracing the edge of his lips with her tongue, she moved into his slightly open mouth. They twirled there tongues around together, loving the feeling.

She let out a slight moan as he groped her butt.

_"What am I doing?" _he thought to himself. He didn't stop though. He was enjoying it to much to stop.

When they finally did it was starting to get dark. "Do you want to watch the sunset?" she asked him sweetly. He nodded in response and she went over and unlatched the window.  
Climbing out onto the roof, she motioned for Double D to follow.

"Isn't this dangerous?" he asked, stepping onto the roof with the cation.

"You'll be okay" Alex reassured, taking a seat.

He crawled over to her then sat down. She layed her head down on his shoulder then moved it into the nape of his neck. He grabbed er hand gently and kissed it.

The sun set and Double D went home.

"We have school tomorrow" Robby reminded her. She snapped back into reality. "Ermm..." she said angrily remembering.

She layed down in her bed, dreading the next day and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she woke up, got in the shower, got dressed, did her hair and makeup then went downstairs for breakfast.

Yawning she said "Can you pass the milk".

After breakfast, her mom dropped her off at school. She walked up the the steps slowly, loathing every step she took towards the school.

She was biting her nails as she walked in. Finding Nazz and Kevin in the hallway she walked up to them and said "Hi". They looked at her then did a double take. "Alex?" Nazz asked. "Yep. It's me" she shrugged.

"Woah, I didn't even recognize you. You look gorgous!" Nazz gushed.

"Thanks" she replied. "And you take compliments. What has gotten into you?" Nazz asked her teasingly.

"I just wanted to start off fresh. A clean slate".

The bell rang out Alex headed towards her home room. _"Wow. I'm gonna be late on the first day"_ she thought, shrugging her shoulders.

When she walked in the teacher wasn't there yet. She saw Ed and Marie.

She scowled at Marie but then smiled at Ed.

He smiled back saying "Hi Alex".

The teacher walked in and then started the day of boredum.

After school Alex met up with Double D. "How was your day?" she asked politely.  
"Well it was quite wonderful. I missed school" he smiled.

"Ew! My day was miserable. I had P.E. and had to get all sweaty" she whined.

"I dispise P.E." Double D said, his eyes narrowing.

She was glad to be going home after such a long day.

Is there anything you guys would like to see develop in my story?  
Please leave me a message or review telling me (:


End file.
